


Joined

by hopingforaword



Series: Mother 'verse [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Draco, Boys Kissing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, HP: EWE, Implied Switch Draco, Implied Switch Harry, Implied Switching, Legilimency, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Top Harry, Virgin!Draco, Wandless Magic, powerful!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopingforaword/pseuds/hopingforaword
Summary: “I want you so much Draco,” he mumbled, kissing his way down Draco’s neck, “So much.”Draco gasped and swallowed. “You can have me,” he whispered.Harry pulled back to look Draco in the eyes. “Are you sure?”“Yes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> so yesterday i accidentally posted a draft of this, then clicked "delete work." the archive said the work was deleted, so boy was i shocked when i got an email this morning with a comment on this work that was thoroughly disappointed in the lack of smut. i have no idea what went wrong, but here is the real thing with real actual smut. sorry for the confusion  
> you don't actually have to have read ["Mother Knows Best"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10486206/chapters/23133609) for this to make sense, but this is technically a "deleted scene" from that fic. enjoy

They collapsed on their shared bed in their room just after sunset, and Draco smiled lazily at the ceiling. “I had a great time today. Notre-Dame is beautiful, and the food in Paris is exquisite.”

“Not to mention you snogged me every fifteen feet,” Harry said, jokingly. “If taking you to Paris makes you that excitable, I’m taking you every weekend.”

“That’s not Paris, that’s you,” Draco said, turning his head to look at Harry, “I love you, Harry.”

Harry met Draco’s eyes. “I love you too.”

Draco stood up. “I have something for you.” He walked over to his trunk and pulled a small box out of it. “I know it might seem really early, but I’ve never been very good with patient and waiting and I really love you so um,” he opened the box as he sat down next to Harry, “Will you marry me someday?”

Harry looked down. “A promise ring?”

“If you think it’s too much or if you just don’t want to I–”

Harry shut him up with a kiss. “Yes.”

“Yes?”

“Yes.” Harry tackled Draco backwards, pushing him against the pillows on their bed. “I want you so much Draco,” he mumbled, kissing his way down Draco’s neck, “So much.”

Draco gasped and swallowed. “You can have me,” he whispered.

Harry pulled back to look Draco in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to do it if you’re not sure.”

“I’m sure Harry,” Draco said, “Please. I want you too.” 

Harry smiled at Draco. “You’ve got me. I love you.”

“I love you.” Harry and Draco were both grinning giddily as they leaned in to kiss each other. Harry tangled his fingers in Draco’s silky blonde hair, tugging gently. Draco groaned, his hands wrapped around the back of Harry’s neck. He scraped his fingernails on Harry’s skin, and the dark-haired man moaned and pulled back to look at Draco.

“You’re evil.”

“Me? I’m not the one who walked around the room practically naked for two and a half months,” Draco laughed, looking up at Harry fondly. 

“If it got us to where we are now, wasn’t it worth it?” Harry rolled his hips teasingly against Draco’s and Draco threw his arm over his face with a groan.

“You’re a git, Harry. You’ve such a tease. You may have only been waiting for this for a little while, but I’ve been hoping for this since we were thirteen, so if you could get on with it, that would be bloody fantastic.”

Harry sat back on his heels. “Thirteen?”

“Well, I didn’t know what it was then, but I knew it was something. Why do you think I always lost to you in Quidditch? I got so distracted watching you fly that I couldn’t be arsed to look for the Snitch.” 

Harry leaned forward, his torso covering Draco’s. “Is that so?” His head dipped and his breath hovered over Draco’s ear. “It gets you hard to watch me flying, Draco?”

Draco shivered. “Fuck you.”

Harry drew back quickly. “Someday, not today.” Draco removed his arm from over his eyes and looked at Harry with an eyebrow raised and Harry looked back at him, unfazed. “I told you I liked to get shagged almost as much as I like to shag.” Harry’s fingers played with the bottom button of Draco’s shirt. “I think it’s time to get you out of this thing, what do you think?”

Draco nodded and Harry pulled the hem of Draco’s shirt out of his pants, slowly undoing the buttons and stroking the pale skin as it was exposed. When he reached Draco’s neck, he ran his golden hands gently over Draco’s cheeks before kissing him gently. When Harry pulled back to sprinkle gentle kisses over Draco’s neck and chest, Draco whispered, “Why are we going so slowly? You’re usually so eager.”

Harry looked up at him. “It’s your first time, Draco, and I’m so honored to be a part of it. I want to make it special for you. I want to make sure you’ll never forget it.”

Draco gasped as Harry’s lips brushed over one of his nipples. “Do you still remember your first time?” Harry hummed in reply, and Draco took that as a yes. “Was Diggory as gentle with you as you’re being with me?”

“Cedric was so sweet. He didn’t even want to for so long. Said he didn’t want to pressure me, but I convinced him that I wanted it, and thank Merlin I did. It was amazing.”

“Where did you–oh fuck–where did you have sex?” 

“Prefects’ bathroom. Couldn’t very well drag him into my dorm, or go trotting off to his, could I?”

“What–”

Harry grunted and rolled his eyes, sitting up slightly to look at Draco. “Do you want to keep asking me about Cedric, or do you want to get closer to shagging?”

“Shagging.”

“So shut up.”

Draco rolled his eyes, but let out a startled moan a moment later when Harry began to suck on his neck. Draco's fingers trailed down Harry’s sides, tugging at the hem of his shirt and weakly attempting to pull it off. Harry sat back and pulled his shirt off, but before he could lean back over Draco, he was pinned under him. Draco took a second to shake his own shirt off, before he leaned forward to mouth at Harry’s neck. “You're so gorgeous,” he whispered reverently, “I can't believe I get to do this.” Harry pushed his hips up and Draco moaned as Harry’s erection slid against his, the pleasure reduced by their clothes, but still present. Draco's hands flew to Harry’s belt, and he looked at Harry with a question in his eyes. Harry nodded, and Draco undid Harry's belt and pants fastenings, pushing his boyfriend’s trousers down his thighs. He sat back to undo his own pants, but before he could, they were gone, along with Harry’s pants, leaving both young men in their boxers. He looked up at Harry, who was smirking. “Fuck you and your wand less magic.”

Harry quickly turned Draco onto his back. “I told you, not tonight. Besides, you like it when I do wandless magic. Anything that displays my power, right?” Harry vanished his glasses so he could look Draco directly in the eye, and Draco’s hips thrust slightly into him. Harry smiled. “I don't think I've ever wanted to show off as much as I do when I'm with you.”

“I like it when you show off,” Draco whispered. 

“I know you do.” Harry ground his hips gently into Draco’s. “What do you want? We can do whatever you want, it's your night.”

Draco thought for a moment. “Can you, uh…”

“Don't be afraid to ask Draco. It's not like I'm going to say no.”

Draco smiled and pulled Harry close to him so he could whisper in his ear. “Can you rim me?”

It was the one thing, besides sex, that Draco had not previously agreed to try. Partially because he was worried it wouldn’t feel good for him, and partially because he was worried it wouldn’t feel good for Harry. After several weeks of learning how talented Harry’s tongue was and how much Harry enjoyed making Draco feel good, Draco was ready to trust Harry. Harry smiled at Draco like he knew all of this. “It would be my genuine pleasure. Can you roll over?”

Draco rolled over, propping himself up on his hands and knees. “Is this going to feel weird?”

Harry ran his hands slowly over Draco’s back, pulling the blond man’s boxers gently off his legs and throwing them off the mattress. “Probably for a little bit, yeah. But then it’s going to feel incredible. Are you sure you want this?”

“Yes.”

Harry leaned forward and peppered gentle kisses along Draco’s spine from the base of his neck until he reached the curve of Draco’s ass. Harry brushed the tip of a finger over Draco’s entrance, and Draco shivered. “You alright up there?”

“I’d be better if you’d stick your tongue in my ass.” Draco looked over his shoulder. Harry was smirking, but there was a kind look in his eyes. 

“Okay. Tell me if you want me to stop.” Harry ran the tip of his tongue over Draco’s entrance several times until he heard Draco whimper impatiently. Slowly, he pressed his tongue forward, stretching Draco steadily but surely. Before long, Draco was rocking back as Harry thrust his tongue into him. Harry pulled back with a smirk, replacing his tongue with his fingers. “What do you want babe?”

Draco let out a high pitched whine. “Want you to fuck me, Harry. Please, please,  _ please _ .”

Harry pulled back his fingers and turned Draco onto his back. “I think I like it when you beg.” He conjured lube onto three fingers and gently pressed them into Draco again, pushing a loud groan out of the blond man.

“Are you going to make me beg? Because I will, Harry. Please, please, fuck me with your fantastic cock.”

Harry smiled. “Fantastic?”

“Bloody wonderful,” Draco said, “And you haven’t even let me see it tonight. Please, Harry.” He grabbed at the waistband of Harry’s boxers. “Vanish these and fuck me into the mattress.”

Harry grinned and did as Draco wished, vanishing his boxers and slicking himself with more lube he conjured. Gently and slowly, he pushed the head of his cock into Draco. “Are you alright?”

Draco was breathing heavily, his chest was flushed, and his eyes were screwed shut. “I’m fine. I’ll tell you if I’m hurt. More, please.” Harry leaned forward and kissed Draco, pushing forward gently. Other than heavy breathing, silence filled the room for several moments. Harry stopped moving. Draco opened his eyes and looked at him, puzzled. “I didn’t say to stop.”

“That’s it,” Harry said. 

Draco sighed breathily. “Bloody fantastic.” He looked at Harry, smiling. “Are you planning on moving?”

“Someone’s cheeky,” Harry said, rocking backward gently before slamming back in, making Draco gasp. 

“ _ Fuck _ , like that,” Draco whispered, and Harry continued as he was told, rocking back gently and slamming forward forcefully. Draco’s gasps gradually turned into groans as Harry consistently hit Draco’s prostate. “Merlin.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, “Fuck, you’re hot. I can’t believe I’m so lucky.” He paused in his motions for a moment. “We’re getting married, Draco. I’m the fucking luckiest man alive.”

“Great, wonderful, fantastic,” Draco breathed, “Just fuck me, Harry.”

Harry resumed his rocking, wrapping a hand around Draco’s erection and stroking him gently. With a quiet groan, Draco came on Harry’s hand and his own stomach. Harry groaned and thrust more quickly, pounding into Draco until he came. Gently, he slid out and laid down on the bed next to Draco. A tingle ran over both of their bodies and Draco looked at Harry.

“Cleaning charm,” Harry whispered, “Now you have no excuse to get out of bed.” He pulled Draco towards him, pressing his lips gently onto his boyfriend’s. “Was that good?”

Draco’s sarcastic retorts died at the look in Harry’s eyes. “It was amazing. I’m so glad it was you. I’m so happy about everything that’s been with you, Harry.” He looked at his boyfriend for a moment. “I love you.”

“I love you, Draco. That’s why I said I’d marry you, remember?” Harry smiled, and Draco smiled back.

“So I guess I should write to my mother and tell her I have a new fiancée, or fiancé as the case may be.”

“Your father’s going to lose it.”

Draco kissed Harry hard. “I don’t care. I love you, and my father will get over himself. If it means that I get to have you by my side all day and like this at night, I’ll tell him right to his face.”

Harry smiled, and pulled Draco’s head onto his chest, spelling the covers clean and over them. “Well, I won’t be like this every night.”

“Wha–”

“You still have to fuck me one of these nights.”

Draco shivered and smacked Harry’s chest. “Go to sleep before you get us all riled up again.” He pressed a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you.” Harry pressed a kiss to the top of Draco’s head. “Goodnight.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up on [my main blog](hopingforaword.tumblr.com) or my [ harry potter side blog ](hermionejeangranger.tumblr.com)
> 
> Also, if you really like my work you can "buy me a coffee" 


End file.
